Death Of Gamora
by MockingJayGwenStacy
Summary: Who would have thought? The Green Assassin would be murdered. For Peter Quill, the people he loves the most always die. But he couldn't save her, none of them could. The worst things, always happen to the best people. Post GOTG, not much gore, just really happy in the beginning and super sad at the end. Star-Mora. Don't like? Don't read. One-Shot. Unless I have other ideas...


_Gamora knew it_.

Peter Quill would eventually break some bone of his half-Terran body. His arm to be exact. She remembers the conversation going on in the cockpit of the Milano...

5 hours earlier

"No. No frickin' way. I'm not taking care of that lazy jackass!" Rocket yelled, totally dismissing the thought of him taking care of Quill for the next month and a half.

"Hey! Your the-"

"I am Groot."

"You idiot, you can't take care of him! Your arm is the size of his brain!" Rocket argued.

"Okay that's it!"

"Why are you mad at me Quill? Did I push you down the stairs?"

Gamora decided to state the facts. "Well, it was your gun Peter tripped over, Rocket." She sighed, as a her hand rubbed her arm.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!" Rocket huffs, his tail swaying back and forth.

"Raccoon, it is the reason why Quill's right arm is damaged." Drax says softly.

"Fu-" Before Rocket could finish his crude sentence, Gamora cut him off.

"I will take care of Peter."

"Jeez, you coulda' said that earlier!" Without another word, Rocket got up, took Groot and left to work on another gun.

Drax simply spun in his chair and continued controlling the Milano. Gamora looked down and saw Peter smiling up at her.

"What?"

"We are going to have, so much fun." Peter's smile grew. Gamora rolled her deep brown eyes and said,

"Don't push it, Peter."

•••

With a sigh Gamora began to make her way into the kitchen. When she said, she would take care of him, she meant help him if he needed anything. But what Peter thought was, make me breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was nine at night, or at least in Terra's hours, and Peter requested some hot chocolate and frozen waffles. Weird. Of course Gamora knew what she was doing. She had watched Peter make his waffles every morning! Also the others...

Two waffles popped out of the toaster as soon as the old microwave made a ding sound. She smiled at her perfect timing and gathered Peter's food.

With a swift knock to Peter's door, she heard a muffled, come in. She came in quickly and shut the door. Peter was sitting on his bed, listening to his music out loud.

"I have brought you your food." She said in a soft voice.

"It's good to see you too, Gamora." He stated with a trace of sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes and stood there awkwardly as Peter continued stabbing at the waffle. He was so...concentrated. His brown-blonde eyebrows would bunch together as he looked at her while sipping his hot chocolate. Her eyes would bounce from to floor to his gaze, then back down to the floor again. This would repeat for several moments.

"You can sit down, Gamora. I told you we were going to have fun tonight. You can't escape me that quickly. So sit." He commanded playfully.

Peter thanked stars that Gamora recognized his playfulness. Because who knows what could've happened next. Maybe, she'd break his other arm? _Nah_.

"What do you want to do, so we can have '_fun_'?" Gamora knew little games. The only game she used to play was '_the tickle monster'_ A game her and her mother would play before Gamora went to bed. Before she...perished. She tried to play the game with Nebula when she was eight and Nebula was four-teen, but that ended fast because Nebula slapped her for touching her. She took a deep breath to wash the thought away.

"Well, I was kinda going to let you chose." Peter stated softly. His charming smile that she adored spread across his face. _Adored_? She questioned her self. She immediately dropped it as a slight smile of her own spread across her delicate but strong face.

She stood up and said a simple, "Follow me."

He quickly stood up and grabbed his mix-tape. Gamora walked through the hallway with careful and delicate steps, an assassins steps. Peter followed her with soft-steps as well. He thought they were going to the cock-pit. But he was wrong.

Gamora led him to a place that he thought he had only known about. It was a cellar of sorts. A circular compartment that allowed them access to the small room below it. Gamora climbed down the ladder, Peter followed, but instead using one arm to guide him down.

The room was in the back of the Milano. It was like a...dome. But with a flat soft carpeted floor. It was made entirely out of glass, allowing to see the stars and constellations they pasted.

Both if them took a seat on the floor, looking at the purple and pink stars that passed. Gamora's bare shoulder sometime brushing with Peter's.

"How did you find this place?" Peter asked looking at her side profile. He was the only one that has ever been in here. Even all the freaking girls he had slept with had never been down here. This is a place he would come to when he needed to clear his mind. Never had he thought that someone else would look for it, hell even bother come down here.

"I couldn't sleep one night so I wondered the ship, eventually I found this place. The view is beautiful, right?"

She didn't take her gaze away from the beautiful stars that were displayed before her. But Peter didn't take his gaze off of the stunning green woman before him. Her skin glowed beneath the glow. He long eyelashes seemed to get darker at the ends.

"Yes, it is." He says, still dazed by Gamora's beauty. His feelings for her had been growing since the day they met. It was a little scary. He never knew he could love, care for someone so deeply within a matter of months. _Damnit_, he knew he was screwed. He would tell her, but he knew it was just a one sided love that they had.

Gamora turned her head to meet Peter's gaze, loving. She blushed and smiled. She tried hiding it, but failed miserably. A long time ago, she had no love for the flirtatious, honor-less man before her. But as time their time together expanded, she saw something else. She got a warm feeling in her chest whenever they would talk and laugh, or even be in a few feet of each other. He was special. Gamora never had a partner in the past, or even a love for a man. But, _oh_, the jokes he made, the smile, the clumsiness, and the dances! In this moment in time, Gamora knew she was falling. But she didn't admit it. She simply couldn't. She didn't want to be on Peter's of list of girls he's fooled around with.

"You should smile more." He stated, she looked at him. "You have a pretty smile."

"Thank you." Gamora never got nice comments like the ones Peter gave her.

After some moments of silence, Peter pressed play on his walk-man. Gamora started to hum. A familiar song, an even more familiar song in Peter's book.

_I'm not in love,_

_so don't forget it_

Peter grew a big smile. She knew the words to his songs. He scooted a little closer to her, she didn't notice.

_It's just a silly faze_

_I'm going through_

Peter started to sing-along with her.

_And just because,_

_I called you up,_

_Don't get me wrong,_

_Don't think you got it made,_

Gamora, feeling much more comfortable than usual started to sing a little louder.

_I'm not in love, _

_No, no_

Peter asked a simple question:

"Do you like this song?"

She responded with a smile, "Yes, I do."

Peter's smile couldn't get any bigger.

Gamora asked a question of her own:

"Why does he say he isn't in love with the girl, because it seems as if he is?"

"Well, he really is in love with her, he just doesn't tell her."

"He is going to regret that decision someday, because she could disappear at any moment."

"Your right, he will regret it if he doesn't tell her." Peter murmurs.

Gamora suddenly felt a sense of happiness and confidence. She felt the urge to see what would happen if she were to try and play the tickle monster with Peter. She wouldn't tickle him to much. But just to test the waters.

Sneakily, her hand snaked to Peter's side, she extended a finger and poked his side. Peter had a sudden in take of air, a gasp.

"Did you just tickle me?"

Gamora nodded, scarred he would be angry. But also she wanted to laugh at his reaction to the slight poke. Peter's arm suddenly tickle Gamora back, but it lasted a longer period of time. She laughed and laughed, gasping out stuttered words "St-stop! Pe-Pe-Peter!"

Peter was laughing as well. He felt proud of him self. Gamora was never this comfortable and relaxed. So he was happy that she felt some what, safe around him.

Gamora's had enough. She flipped her positions with Peter he now laid on the floor and she pinned him down. Her hands went to work as she tickled the living day light out of him. He thrashed and laughed. Some tears came out of his eyes. He to, stuttered pleads "Gam! G-Gamora! S-Stop!"

"Okay. Okay." She giggled. Gamora _never_ giggled. But around Peter, she let it slide. They laid across from each other. They talked about random things, the tiny sweet things about life. Eventually their hands got closer to one another. Gamora grabbed his hand and held it, feeling slightly bold.

Soon enough they both got tired, but instead of going back to their bunks, they stayed right where they were. They fell asleep next to each other. Hands intertwined. Peter never wanted to see the day he would have to let go of her hand.

**•••**

For the next month in a half things continued on this way. They'd meet in the small room every night and talk. Eventually they would fall asleep. The other guardians suspected nothing. Well, except for Groot. But he said nothing because he knew better. Unlike their favorite raccoon. Plus nothing was going on. Just two friends spending time together.

Every day seemed like nothing happened. Well sometimes. Peter would sometimes reference things that happened the night before in a whisper so only Gamora would hear him.

Today was the last day Peter would have the cast on. Tomorrow he would take the cast off. He was happy about it. He would be able to go on missions again instead of staying home by his stupid self. Also, the freaking thing would get in his way. He slept uncomfortably, he had to always sleep on his back because when he slept on his side, it would feel weird. Like the large cast was hanging off of his body. It didn't feel right. But then again he would miss the damn thing. It seemed like an easy way to spend time with Gamora. Also he liked the nights spent in their tiny secret compartment. Would they be able to keep going down there after the cast? He honestly didn't know. He hoped though.

•••

"I can't _wait_ till Quill gets his cast off."

Rocket spoke up while sipping his drink.

Lunch is absolutely the most likable time of the day, Drax thought while chewing.

The Guardians of the Galaxy we're now eating grilled cheese sandwiches. Thank you Peter for teaching Gamora a few months back.

Rocket secretly loved these things very much, but then again Rocket was Rocket and he would never admit that to Quill.

Groot, unlike many children on terra, only liked the crust. Yep, that sure as hell seemed like Groot.

"I've never seen you so happy about me healing." Star-Lord asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Wait what? Oh, no. Of course I don't care about that. I just can't wait to be able to kick the shit out of ya, I would do it now but _Green Girl_ here would beat me senseless." The furry raccoon boasted excitedly.

Peter rolled his eyes. But there is always Drax to cheer him up.

"Quill, I'm most eager to see your cast removed. I want you to be healthy."

"Thank you, Drax!" He put a hand to his shoulder.

"I am _Groot_!" The tree shouted in agreement.

"Whatever Groot!" Rocket shouted in annoyed as ever.

Then that ended that. For the rest of the day the guardians spent some time by themselves. Drax sharpened his daggers, again. Groot ate leaves off of himself. Rocket worked on a new, very explosive bomb. Peter spent the day listening to music. Gamora sat in the cockpit. She sat there worrying. Worrying about Thanos, he's out there searching for her right now and she knows it. Thanos wants her. He doesn't like the idea that she betrayed him, that she took the side she was trained not to take. But then again, she was wondering the galaxy with the imbeciles called her friends. It wouldn't be possible for her to be found. At least for now. But when the time came, she would worry. But for now? She would make Peter his weird choice of waffles for dinner tonight. Then she would meet him in that tiny room.

•••

**_Sanctuary_**

**_Thanos's territory_**

The mad Titan Thanos sat in his chair. He wanted, no _needed_ to find Gamora. He needed to take down his favorite daughter, in order to take down the Guardians. After her death, they would shut down. Be lost. Then he would come in. He would destroy Xandar, take the infinity stone and truly be the most powerful Titan in the Galaxy. But he wanted to kill her himself. Because of all the terrible things she's done. He's always noticed the rebellious streak in her.

Yes. _Perfect._

_"Nebula!_ I need you to make a call to _the Guardians..."_

_•••_

Walking through the hallways, Gamora had the slightest smile at on her lips as she walked down the latter to Peter. But their was also some fear that was at the pit of her stomach. She didn't want this to be her last night with Peter. Did she mention the warmness in her heart? _Yes_. Her cheeks especially. They turned into a darker green like her lips.

When she got down the stairs, Peter was sitting there. Looking at the deep blue and green galaxy before him. Gamora's smile widened as she sat on the floor next to him.

"Hi." She said quietly. He seemed startled, he was so into his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed her presence. Typical Quill, always got his head in the the clouds. He smiled his usual flirtatious smile.

Gamora's blush got deeper as she handed him his plate of waffles. After he devoured them, he asked,

"What makes you blush lately?" More blushes. _What is wrong with me_, she asked herself.

She decided to ask a question with a question.

"What are you always thinking about?"

"I asked you first."

"I will answer your question when _you_ answer mine."

_This is stupid_, Gamora thought, _just tell him. _But Peter decided to speak first.

Peter thought this was his chance, to tell her how he really felt. Would she reject him? Most likely. But being the dumb-ass he usually is he decided to tell her the truth.

He scooted a little closer to her and took her hand in his. Gamora's eyes widen a little but she didn't pull back her hand.

"You want to know what I think about?" She gave a nod. He got closer and closer till their faces were inches apart. Then he said it,

"You."

That word seemed to take Gamora by storm. She gazed into his eyes, searching for any signs of laughter or jokes. But all she found was passion and love. _Oh man_, she knew what she had to do now. She had to tell him. She felt as if this was her last chance. So she took it.

Her glance fell to her lap. Peter felt rejected, but then she spoke up. "We-well, I get heat in m-my cheeks because of-of-of you, Peter." She fumbled, she felt embarrassed. Gamora never tripped over her words. But Peters smile grows. He now knew that this love was not one-sided.

She continued to look down at her lap as she continued. "Peter, I feel...different when I'm around you. I feel more comfortable. But I don't want to be another one of your temporary women."

Peter felt that she didn't deserve to be treated like that. The way he treated all of the other girls. Heck now that he comes to think of it, no girl deserves to be treated like that. "Gamora," he took his hand and gently lifted her chin to look at him. "You are so much more different then them. You are more special than any of those other girls. I would never disrespect you like that. I-I don't want to lose you."

Gamora's hand goes up to his face. Gently rubbing her thumb up and down his face.

"What is this pointy hair coming out of your face called?"

"It's called _stubble_ and I'm going to shave it off very soon." He told her quietly.

She said one simple word.

"Don't." She whispered.

Then Peter finally did something he's wanted to do since he's first met her.

_He kissed her. _Gamora kissed back with the same amount of passion. Peter and Gamora both knew that they fell for each other. Gamora's hands tangled in Peter's hair. Peter's free hand went to her waist, holding her close. There mouths moved in unison, finding a pattern or a rhythm. Finally they broke apart for air.

For the rest of the night, they talked, laughed, danced (_which Gamora reluctantly agreed to_), and then they went to sleep. They didn't cuddle or sleep _to_ close. Gamora wasn't ready for that yet. She didn't want to go to fast. But as they did on their first night, they slept hand in hand.

This was the best night they have ever had.

**•••**

In the middle of the night, Gamora heard a faint ring of the phone in the cockpit. Of course she would be the only one who heard it. Because Drax and Peter are very heavy sleepers. Groot only says, well you know and Rocket doesn't give a shit about who's calling. Gamora thought it was probably an emergency. So, she ran to the phone.

_Unknown Caller_

Gamora looked at the phone suspiciously. Then she picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Sister..._" _Nebula?!_

"What do you want Nebula?" She responded in a whisper.

"_Sister, I've missed you. How are you?"_

_"_Lets skip the casualties."

"_Father is very disappointed in you_."

"What does he want."

"_You know our father very well. We will destroy Xandar, if you do not follow the next directions I am about to give you."_

Gamoraknew knew that they were not playing tricks on her. They would do it in a heart beat.

"What do I have to do?" She asked sternly.

"_Come to the sanctuary, alone. See you soon..._"

_Beeeeeppppppp. Click. _

Gamora knew she had no other choice. The only way to save Xandar, was to surrender. She knew it was coming all along and she didn't want her friends to be apart of this mess. She would leave now. Take a pod from the ship and go. But she had to write some note. So she did. She taped it to the door. Then she brought a special note to Peter in their tiny special room. A tiny tear slipped out of the corner of her eye as she thought this would be the last time she would see him. _No, no! I mustn't think like that! _ She placed the note on the floor as she bent down and kissed him. He smiled in his sleep. On her way out, she stopped in Drax's room. She peeked inside and smiled at the sleeping man. Next, she walked into Rocket's room. The sleeping raccoon snuggled into the tree. She couldn't help but whimper a little. She couldn't think like this. She wasn't.

**•••**

Gamora's boots dragged across the dirt and rock floor of The Sanctuary. Dreading, going inside. Would he lock her up for the rest of her life. Threaten to kill her team, if she didn't do some crazy job. Or just kill her.

Guards let her pass through the gates. Thanos sat in his throne on the rocky cliff. Below the cliff was a thinner one, allowing access to come up and down. Below that, well, was the bottom less pit of space.

Gamora walked her way to the top. She remembered this place, she almost slipped and fell off the side of here once. She also remembered that it rained a lot here. Speaking of which, soft rain poured down.

When she got to the top, she stood before Thanos. He rose out of his chair and walked over to her.

"Gamora." He said simply. They were now in each other's personal space. Thanos is very strong. He is much stronger than Gamora, or even Groot.

"Thanos." Gamora said with bitterness.

His fist connected with Gamora's jaw, knocking her straight to the floor. The taste of copper came into her mouth as she tasted the blood in her mouth. She coughed and tried to get up. She didn't want to show Thanos that she was hurt.

"_Get the pos_t!" Thanos roared with anger.

**•••**

Peter awoke to a yell of "CRAP! QUILL!" Huh? What the hell could be going on now?

Peter sat up to see that Gamora was no where in sight. He frowned and picked up the note on the floor.

_-Peter _

_I'm sorry. By the time your read this note I have left. I cannot tell you where I am, because I don't want you and the others getting hurt. Please, don't try looking. Peter, I may not come back. This is so sudden, but I had to leave. It was either me or Xandar. The choice was clear. I didn't want to leave you. I wanted to stay, be able to talk about what we are and how we'd get over Rockets constant teasing. Making this note, is the most hardest thing I have had to do. Peter, you must promise me, that you will always have hope. I'm not saying that I'm going to die, just in case I do. I didn't want to go without you knowing, that I love you. Thank you, for making me feel special and wanted. _

_I love you so much my Star-Lord,_

_Gamora_

_No. No, no, no! Gamora is gone. But not going after her would be stupid. _

Peter runs, he gets his jacket and deploys the signature mask to cover his face. The other Guardians chase after his frantic steps.

Everyone runs into the cockpit and takes their seats. Peter gets ready to drive but then he realizes, that his cast is still on.

"Rocket! I need you to take off this _damn_ cast." Peters voice is low, obviously worried and upset.

"Gladly." Rocket runs over to him and rips off the white cast. Peter grunts, he knows that was _not_ how you take it off! But otherwise his arm seems fine. _Thanks anonymous dad!_

"Let's go." He says in a deep voice.

"Where are we going?" Drax asks.

"I don't know. Where would she go?"

"Umm. I think I know. She was on the phone last night. Something about Sanctuary?" Rocket tries to understand.

Peter says one thing: "Thanos."

The ride to The Sanctuary is full of anxiety. What if she's already dead? Peter does not like the idea of Gamora dead. Especially after last nights events.

_He was not going to let her die._

**•••**

Gamora's hand cuffed hands remain tied around the thick metal pole. Creating cuts on the back of her wrist. Gamora seriously thinks she might pass out from the amount of pain she is receiving. Her hands squeeze into fist every time the whip hits her back. Her shirt is not ripped cleat off of her body, but the whip makes cuts on her back. On her legs, arms.

She feels the trickle of blood pour down her back. The whip connects with her again. "_AHH_!" She screams. Her death is too slow. Her chest bangs into the pole every time the whip gets her. Her arms are now covered in blood, her legs have thin, but deep cuts in them. Her lip is still bleeding. She glares at Thanos. He glares back. She screams again.

Nebula walks in, not smirking at Gamora getting hurt but worried about something else.

"The Guardians! They are coming this way! I've already sent the guards!"

"I'm going to have to finish you sooner!" Thanos unlocks her from the post and forces Gamora to her feet. Everything is blurry. She feel as if she may faint. Pain shoots through Gamora's body as she stands. Then she hear a familiar voice.

"More like, I finish you, ya purple ass-hole!" Rocket enters and starts shooting at Thanos. The bullets bounce off of him. Thanos loosens his grip on her and takes out his own deathly gun.

"Oh shit." Rocket stands there waiting for Thanos's bullet to pierce him. She doesn't wait though.

"ROCKET!" She yells as she pushes her furry friend away from harm. Rocket makes an 'oof' sound as his body smacks into the floor. Gamora can't scream. She grunts though, her body collapsed onto the cold floor, blood starts pouring from her stomach. She shutters from the sudden pain. Her vision is even more blurry, only her hearing seems to be okay.

Rocket is back on his feet and he is fuming. He attacks Thanos's face with his claws, digging into the purple skin as he screams blurred words such as. "Purple bastard! Mother fuc-" Gamora's hearing is now fading in and out. She makes her way over to the edge of the cliff trying to see if Peter is in sight.

**•••**

They had made up a plan on the ship. Since Groot couldn't fight, Peter decided he would take down Thanos's minions. Rocket would find Gamora. Drax would stay in the ship preparing the medical help they _knew _Gamora was going to need.

After about what seemed like thirty minutes, Peter had a few cuts on his arms, but he ended it by kicking a minion swiftly in the stomach, knocking him off of the steep cliff. Peter looked up, to see the most terrifying sight. She was moving to the edge of the cliff. Her lip was cut, must of her was cut actually. She was bleeding a lot, was she shot. Peter shuttered at the thought. She was squinting, either trying to get away from Thanos, or trying to find him. But then her eyes widened, Peter and her made eye contact. Peter was frozen, Gamora let a tear slip down her sickly green cheek. "Peter?" She asks shakily. They both heard a loud stomp.

Thanos was getting closer, Gamora looked away from Peter and looked at Thanos. He was bleeding from his face. Deep scratches covered him. This terrified Gamora and she let herself be scared. She couldn't hide her fear. She held up her arm in front of her face. Gamora kept backing up, until she heard a scream. It was her own, her hand slipped. She lost her balance and the back of her head hit the rocks. _Hard_. Blood started pouring from the gash. She heard Peters terrified, _NO!_ Thanos's hand reached down and picked Gamora up by her neck. She struggled her hands clawing at Thanos's. She tried to breathe, she tried she really did. But nothing came into her lungs. She managed to spit one final thing to Thanos.

"Even in death, I will continue to love my friends and they will not stop being the guardians of the galaxy."

It was like slow motion. Gamora's head fell back, her eyes closed. Her hands went limp so they fell off of Thanos's paws. Then he tossed her.

Peter sprinted faster than ever. _Catch her, catch her, catch her!_ Gamora fell fast. Her arms extended, her legs hanging carelessly in front of her.

Peter kneeled and caught Gamora in his arms. He didn't realize how lite she was. He looked down at her. His eyes began to water.

"Hey." He ran his thumb across her cheekbone. "Gamora. Come on baby. Your heart didn't stop! I'm not going to believe that!" He yelled. He sobbed into her neck.

"GAMORA! NO! Not you. I didn't want to lose you. No. No. Not you..." He whispers.

He continues to stroke her hair. "Please, please, please come back to me!"

Drax ran out of the ship with the tiny Groot. Drax took an involuntary step backwards. Then he ran over to the sobbing Peter Quill. He looked at Gamora. Her blood staining Peters grey shirt. She was gone. _Gone_.

Rocket walked down the steep cliff. More like ran. "NO! GOD DAMNIT!" Rocket had once beat up grass but now he was kicking the shit out of rocks. The guardians now sat in quiet sobs, watching Peter hug his beloved close, sobbing, and hiccuping. The crying would never end. Because Peter knew that he had fooled around and fell in love with Gamora, yet he never got the chance to say it back.

**•••**

Three days later was the funeral. Peter got one last look at Gamora. She wore a black lace dress. Her hair was curled into ringlets. Spreading like a halo around her head. She held dozen pink roses in her hands that laid over her stomach. Her cuts and bruises have been healed with a special chemical from Nova. Her long lashes flowed from her closed eyes. She looked like she was sleeping. Peaceful.

Everyone wore black. Like a regular funeral. But more people showed up. Nova Prime and Dey showed. Nova sheading silent tears. Dey looked upset. Most of Xandar showed up. Thankful for Gamora's heroic sacrifice.

Peter cried most nights. Hell, every night. But now he had to try and be strong. He had to make a speech.

He stood up in front everyone.

"Gamora. Strong, beautiful, and fierce. On the inside and the outside. She had a heart of gold and I believe that she was more heroic than any of us. She always wanted the best for everyone. That's why I love her.

She was to young, to pure and we couldn't save her. I'm sorry. We used to look at all of those bright stars together. Sometimes we would try and find the brightest star. Now I realize that Gamora was really the brightest star. I don't know how we will be the guardians without her. But, Gamora would want us to continue what we do best. I may not have Gamora by my side here today andI can't drag her to our next mission. But all I have to do is look to the brightest star and I know that I have hope somewhere inside of me. Thank you."

**•••**

After the funeral, Peter sat in his bunk. Grief took over him. It was depressing. Peter sobbed and looked at a picture of Gamora and him.

"How am I going to do this, without Gamora!" He talked loudly.

But when he looked at the picture again his answer became clear:

**_I'm not leave her behind, I'm going to take her with me. Into everything I do next. _**

**_OMG! I made myself cry writing this. Yes this is kind of based on the death of Gwen Stacy. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAMORA! I love her and StarMora. So, I will be writing a story where she doesn't die. Yay! That should be coming out soon! Star-Mora included. Seriously I can't believe I just typed this. Did I make you cry? Tell me in a review! PS Sorry and sorry for any oocness!_**


End file.
